


Наверное, я все-таки проиграл...

by SexyThing



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Внешне L был всегда спокоен. Найти Киру - поймать Киру: это звучало так просто. Но никто не знал, что творилось у него глубоко внутри...





	

Темно. В штаб-квартире совсем пусто – следователи давно разошлись. Миса-сан тоже давно спит. Здесь только мы: я и Ягами Лайт. Он увлечен работой, его напряженный взгляд не отрывается от монитора. Похоже, он думает о чем-то, но он не замечает, что я уже ни на что не надеюсь. За окном льет дождь, искажая картинку за стеклами. Глаза устали смотреть в монитор. Ни одной зацепки, ни одного факта… Кира словно стал невидимым, неосязаемым… Боги смерти… может, они действительно существуют? Я способен поверить в такой бред? 

Третью ночь подряд мне снится собственная смерть. Всякий раз она разная, при разных обстоятельствах, но всегда неизменно одно – я точно знаю, кто меня убил. Кира… мне кажется, наше соревнование переходит в нечто большее, чем с моей стороны – восстановить справедливость и поймать Киру, а с его – достигнуть своей цели, какой бы они ни была, устранив при этом всех, кто ему мешает. Только теперь я начинаю понимать, что все, что я сейчас могу делать – это изо всех сил стараться выжить. Я помню, как Мацуда спрашивал, сплю ли я. Я почти не сплю. Я уже не могу спокойно спать. Мне снится Кира. Он смеется, он скрыт темнотой, но он рядом, он совсем близко – только протянуть руку. Я рвусь вперед, все, чего я хочу – увидеть его лицо, и я вижу его… лицо Лайта-куна. И я умираю. А, просыпаясь, задыхаясь, хватая ртом воздух, я слышу звон цепочки наручников и вижу лицо Ягами-младшего. Он спит, спокойно спит. Убийца не может быть так спокоен. Любого нормального человека, убившего больше двух сотен человек, пусть и преступников, двенадцать агентов ФБР, невинную девушку Мисору Наоми… его должны мучить кошмары, нет, он не может быть так спокоен!  
И что же получается, Ягами Лайт не Кира? 

Но все факты стоят за противоположное! Да, у меня нет ни улик, ни доказательств – сплошные домыслы и догадки. Но я, пожалуй единственный, кто уверен в них на сто… ну хорошо, на девяносто восемь процентов. 

Это так похоже на правду, до такой степени очевидно, что я не могу в это поверить. Лайт-кун – Кира, Миса-Миса – второй Кира. И в то же время… Они оба так спокойны, они в один голос утверждают противоположное с таким жаром, какой невозможно специально придать голосу. 

А что касается Ягами Лайта… Не для протокола, мне не хотелось бы, чтобы он в итоге оказался Кирой. Он умный и талантливый человек. Помню, я назвал его своим другом… но это не совсем так. Пожалуй, мне бы хотелось, чтобы он по-настоящему стал моим другом. Мне бы хотелось иметь таких друзей и не бояться, что в любой момент друг может обернуться смертельным врагом. Но столько фактов! Я не могу их игнорировать! И, хотя я постоянно уговариваю себя, что Лайт-кун не Кира, я все еще его подозреваю. Один процент, может быть даже полпроцента, но вероятность есть. 

Я запутался. В последнее время мне сложно думать. Оставаясь один на один с Ягами, я прислушиваюсь к биению сердца, с каждой секундой ожидая, что оно вот-вот отзовется болью. Я ловлю на себе его взгляд, и по спине пробегает колючая волна страха. Когда в коридоре раздается стук двери, когда слышится через окно вой сирены, я вздрагиваю. Я не могу сосредоточиться на деле Киры. 

Я не хочу умирать. Нет, я просто боюсь умирать. Наверное, я зря взялся за это дело. Я впервые рискую жизнью и впервые мне действительно хочется все бросить… Да разве я могу? Нет, обратной дороги нет. И, даже если я плюну на свои убеждения, на обещания, которые давал Ягами-сану, на принципы… вряд ли Кира так легко успокоится. Приходится работать… и ждать резкой боли в груди, и надеяться, что Кира не доберется до меня первым.

Я откидываюсь назад, запрокидываю голову на спинку кресла и смотрю в окно, на водопад, стекающий по стеклам. Хотелось бы выйти на крышу и постоять под дождем, может быть он смыл бы мою тоску. Но мешают наручники. Не тащить же Лайта-куна на крышу. Ему не обязательно знать о моих сомнениях, особенно о моих чувствах. Лайт-кун смотрит на меня с недоумением. В стеклах я вижу отражение его лица. Его взгляд так искренне озабочен моим состоянием и настроем. Может ли это быть игрой? Но совсем недавно в его глазах не было ни тени этого выражения. Уверенность, холодное спокойствие, решимость… Он словно стал другим человеком. И откуда он взялся, этот взгляд?

В руках стынет кофе. Чашка обжигает пальцы, но мне холодно. Наверное, я все-таки проиграл.


End file.
